creepypasta_the_fighters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Spider-Man
Bio Honor student Peter Benjamin Parker went on a class field trip to a science exhibition. During so, he was suddenly bitten by a radioactive spider. This caused him to bleed. His blood coated his entire body and black cords ripped from his wrists and ankles, wrapping into a disorganized web pattern. The radioactive spider then crawled onto poor Peter's chest and became a part of his body. Thus, the Forgotten Spider-Man was born. When a scientist tried to reach out to the "hero", Spidey lashed out and attacked him as well as others at the exhibition and on his way back to his home. Powers/Weapons Like the original Spider-Man, this version has the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider, as well as the good old spider-sense. Unlike the original and more along the lines of the Secret War version, this version can generate artificial webbing from his wrists, and the webbing is black like the disorganized webbing on his costume. Reminiscent of Spider-Man from 2099, the Forgotten Spider-Man has talons on the ends of his fingers and toes, but unlike Miguel O'Hara later on in the series, Spidey doesn't retract the talons. He also happens to be lethal unlike most official versions of the arachnid hero, including Spider-Hulk. Movelist Special Moves: *Bloody Webbing - Spidey fires a red strand of blood, pulling the opponent caught towards him. *Spinal Bash - Spidey bashes the opponent with Mary Jane's head attached to her spine. *Third Arm - Spidey slaps the opponent with Uncle Ben's arm. *Web Ball - Spidey shoots a ball of web that coccoons the opponent upon direct contact. *Web Swing - Spidey shoots a strand of web upward and swings from it, kicking the opponent out of the way. *Spider-Sting - Spidey does his version of a Shoryuken, but with an upward swipe of his talons rather than a rising fist. *Throw - Spidey webs the opponent, then swings him/her clockwise around and releases the webbing, causing the opponent to become, as The Amazing Spider-Man once said, a wall pizza. *Reverse Throw - Same thing expect he swings the opponent around in a counter-clockwise motion. Super Move *Venom of the Spider - The spider on Spidey's chest bites his chest hard, which causes Spidey to make use of his talons as spider-venom courses through his innards. The talons poison the opponent upon direct contact. The strength of the poison depends on how much damage Spidey took when he started the move. Creepy Finishers *The Spider's Parlor - Spidey shoots multiple strands of webbing, spinning it into a basic spider's web. As the opponent looks at it in awe, Spidey webs himself to two walls, walks back, and then jumps after stretching the strands as far as they could go as he kicks the opponent into the giant black spider web. He then wraps the opponent in a coccoon of webbing, leaving only the head exposed. He then crawls to the opponent, jabs one hand into his/her chest, and pulls out his/her still-beating heart. He then eats it in one bite, then digs in on the rest. *Broken Yo-Yo - Spidey webs the opponent's neck before kicking him/her into the air away from him. At the last moment, he yanks on the web, only to deliver onto the opponent a second kick away. On the 3rd kick, when he jerks the web back towards himself, the opponent's head is pulled clean off. The body sails off as the head zips to Spidey. Looking at it through his broken lenses, he then comically shrugs and eats it. Friendship *Spidey signs issue #1 of The Forgotten Spider-Man and gives it to the opponent, then they take a picture of it together. Poses Intro *Peter is seen with blood covering his entire body and black cords ripping into a disorganized web pattern as the radioactive spider crawls on his chest and becomes a part of him. He then sees the opponent and says in a menacing version of Spider-Man's voice, "Showtime." Win *Spidey hisses in his "Come at Me Bro!" pose. Victory *Spidey laughs sinisterly and web-swings away/ Win Quotes *"Fuck You, I do what I want." *"Till next time, true believers" *(vs. Japanese-speaking opponents) "English, motherfucker! Do you speak it!?" Arcade Mode Intro *In New York City, Spider-Man was murdering everyone, villains and all. When he was close to beheading Stan Lee himself, he got word of a god that was gathering people to fight in a tournament and the winner would get his/her wish granted. Spidey then ignored Stan Lee, seeing as how he now had bigger fish to fry. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Spidey was granted his wish. Everyone in New York City became one of him, and Spidey himself had discovered that his powers were enhanced.. Now with the city, maybe even the whole country, at his command, he shall create a new empire to rule over planets from the far regions of the solar system. Example target: The planet of the Symbiotes. Theme Song The Forgotten Spider-Man's Theme: Hollywood Undead - Glory Cinder Codecs Cinder: That Guy Looks Just Like Spider-Man Roman: So Your Fighting The Forgotten Spider-Man Eh Cinder? He May Looks Like Spider-Man But His Blood Coated His Entire Body and Black Cords Ripped From the Whrists and Ankles Cinder: The Spider was in His Chest Making The Part of His Body Roman: Yeah So Be Careful He Might Just Be Your Worst Nightmare Cinder: ...I'm Starting To Not Read his Comics Anymore Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sandvich33's Creepypasta the Fighters